This Isn't Narnia Anymore
by Ally-Kat-Jones
Summary: The four Pevensies renter Narnia to find that it has changed into a land they don't know anymore. With the help of a new prince and his sister, the King and Queens of Old might be able to retake the land they once knew and loved. Edmund/OC


**Escape**

**Chapter 1**

The air was still and the sky cloudless as night settled upon the kingdom of Telmar. The guards patrolled the castle quietly and the people slept peacefully in their beds. Nothing moved, everything was silent.

Until a painful scream pierced the air like an arrow. Maids hurried toward the screaming, carrying bundles of towels and some carried large bowls of water. The women entered the room to find their Queen, Prunaprismia, in an emotional state, about to give birth.

As the maids hurried to help the queen, a young girl stood back and watched them. Her dark black hair that was being held up by a blue ribbon, was starting to fall in front of her face, like it was trying to hide her view of the scene in front of her.

She pulled the stray strands back behind her ear and continued to watch, her dark brown eyes shifting towards every movement made.

As the screaming soon became unbearable, it suddenly stopped and a wondrous cry filled the air. One the maids pulled the newborn baby to her chest and wrapped it in a blanket. Her lips uttering one word:

"Boy."

The girl gave a gasp and she quickly hurried away, her dark blue skirts flying behind her. She ran up the castle steps, avoiding the patrolling guards, and made her way to a large door in a vacant hallway.

She knocked hurriedly on it and an old man open the door, his squinted eyes peering down at her through his spectacles.

"Magnolia, what is wrong?" he asked the girl as she stood, gasping for breath.

"Prunaprismia, gave birth," she paused to take a deep breath. "to a son." The old man's expression turned grim and he quickly reached back inside his chamber and grabbed a large cloak that hung from a hook.

"We must warn Caspian," he said as he threw the cloak over his shoulders and tightened it. He closed the door and started to walk through the vacant corridor and back down the stairs. Magnolia followed closely behind.

"Professor Cornelius, what will happen to my brother? You know what Miraz will do when he finds out." Magnolia spoke quickly as the rounded a corner, but stopped short when a guard passed.

"You both will have to flee. You will still be heir in Caspian's place if you stay, so Miraz will want you dead too," Cornelius spoke as they entered the royal chamber and opened a large double wide black door.

A four poster bed sat in the center of the room and soft snoring could be heard. Cornelius walked slowly to the one side of the four poster bed and opened the curtains.

Magnolia watched as he clamped a hand over her brothers' mouth and he was woken up.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled sleepily as she started to roll over, but was stopped by Cornelius.

"You won't be watching the stars tonight, my prince," Caspian looked slightly confused at first and then he turned to see his sister standing in the doorway. "Prunaprismia gave birth...to a son." Caspian's eyes widened and he quickly pushed away the blankets and slipped out of bed.

Magnolia heard the marching of armoured feet and she quickly shut the door, pulling the lock over it. "Quickly Caspian, we don't have much time." There was a loud banging on the door that startled them and Caspian started to pull them into the large wardrobe he had, pushing back the clothes, revealing a secret staircase.

He pushed the back into it and led them away, hearing the sound of the lock on his door breaking, and the pounding of the Telmarine soldiers. The 'swoosh' of an arrow flying, met all three ears and Caspian looked through the small crack he had left open and saw there were many arrow holes in the curtains of his bed. Miraz really wanted him dead.

Caspian couldn't stand in shock too much longer and he started to follow his sister and Professor Cornelius down the steps.

Cornelius led Magnolia and Caspian into the armoury and Caspian quickly pulled a chainmail vest on over his sleeping gown and strapped it on. He pulled a sword from one of the cases and strapped it to his waist with a belt.

He searched quickly through the armoury and found a smaller piece of chainmail and tossed it over to her.

Cornelius gave his cloak to Caspian and handed Magnolia another cloak he found left in the armoury.

Loud shouting from outside made their place quicken and Caspian ran to the stables and found his horse, Destrier, and helped Magnolia on.

"You must flee to the woods, they won't follow you there." Cornelius paused to dig through the cloak and he pulled out an object wrapped in a black cloth. "It has taken me many years to find this," Caspian took the object and shoved it into the belt of his armour. "Do not use it except at your greatest need." Cornelius warned before letting go of the reins to Destrier.

"Everything you know, it about to change," was Cornelius's final words before a man yelled out to close the drawbridge. "Go!" Caspian kicked the horses side and they both rode out of the armoury.

They rode through the courtyard and passed many guards who shouted at them to 'halt', but they kept riding. They rode through the gates and out to the bridge and into town.

Caspian pulled on Destrier's reins and the horse reared backwards, making Magnolia clutch to Caspian. Fireworks started to go off at the castle and a man started shouting.

"Go, Caspian, go!" Magnolia shouted as she heard more voices approaching them and the sound of horse hooves pounded on the cobblestone bridge. Caspian spurred the horse and it took off, riding out of Telmar.

They rode through the large landscape with six soldiers riding quickly behind them. They rode past the trees covering and into the forest, hearing the neighing of horses and the questioning voices of men.

Thinking they had escaped, they started to slow down, but they were wrong. Soon hurried hooves and the shouting of men continued as the soldiers got even closer. Caspian kicked the horse's sides again and they galloped off.

Caspian galloped onto the rocks of the beach and soon splashed into the water, the horse neighing roughly. The soldiers horses started to freak out as the soon started to sink into the high waters, giving Caspian and Magnolia the chance to escape.

They once again found themselves in a forest, ducking under low branches. Caspian made the mistake of turning to look over Magnolia's shoulder before turning back around and smacking his face on a low limb.

Since Magnolia wasn't attached to the horse like Caspian was, she fully fell off while Caspian was being dragged through the brush. Quickly standing up, Magnolia raced after Caspian, hearing his cries and grunts and he was raked over leaves and sticks.

Soon the grunts and cries stopped and Magnolia found Caspian lying on the ground, panting for air. She ran over to his side, checking if he was okay. Destrier had ran off deeper into the forest, leaving them alone. Or so they thought.

A squeak came from a large tree and they both turned to see a bright light shining from inside the door. Two figures emerged out of the doorway and into the darkened forest.

They each held weapons, pointing them straight at Caspian and Magnolia. One of the figures came closer to them and they started to back away, afraid of what it might do. One of the figures that was closest to them wa short and had an orangish beard that connected to his hair. The other was the same height as the first, but had a long black beard and dark, graying hair.

Caspian looked over and spotted the wrapped up item Cornelius had given to him. It had now been unwrapped and he saw a white marble carved horn with the shape of a lion's head at the end.

The figure with the orange beard saw the item and his hard face, softened slightly before he turned to the others. "Take care of them," he said in a gruff voice and quickly ran off in the direction of the upcoming soldiers.

The other dwarf saw Caspian's movements, but he was too late, Caspian had already reached for the horn, took a deep breath and blew into it, the loud sound piercing the air.

The last thing he heard before he was knocked out was a loud 'No!' and his sister screaming his name.


End file.
